<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Love by vampvenom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878702">How To Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampvenom/pseuds/vampvenom'>vampvenom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Foursome, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, UNDEAD Ensemble Stars!, lots of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampvenom/pseuds/vampvenom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there was something the boys were sure about, it was that they all loved each other deeply. On different levels, yes, but all well balanced without effort.<br/>It was their bond, the thing they were the proudest of.</p><p>Sometimes it was in a romantic way, sometimes in a family way, sometimes in a friendly way, sometimes, in a bandmates way.<br/>To tell the truth, they didn’t care about those details that much, because in the end it was the same general feeling behind those emotions."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru &amp; Oogami Kouga &amp; Otogari Adonis &amp; Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Otogari Adonis/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmoonlight/gifts">dearmoonlight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so sorry for any typo or mistake in advance.</p><p>If you don't like it, that's perfectly ok. Just don't be rude, please.</p><p>Enjoy ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaoru stayed put as ordered, his irises a tad darker than usual with hunger.<br/>
He absolutely loved that feeling of having three pairs of eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>Golden-skinned hands at his back helped him raise his arms to discard the t-shirt he was wearing kindly, then a pair of warm lips left a trace of soft kisses from his ear to his mid-back, leaving the blonde shuddering lightly. </p><p>Another mouth was decorating his body, going down from his chin to his neck, pointy canines grazing his skin superficially. Warm, bossy hands clutching his pants firmly, making him to stay in place.</p><p>Ruby-like eyes were glowing with interest while observing him; long, pale, demanding fingers pushing silky golden locks back for his red orbs not to miss a single one of the boy’s expressions under those ministrations.</p><p>The blonde gasped sweetly, with a sly smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaoru liked the attention, that wasn’t a secret.</p><p><br/>
The actual secret lied hardly concealed between rumours, or even jokes. Never had anyone dared to ask about the veracity of that gossiping material, given it was something quite rude to pose those type of questions to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>So, they took advantage of that fact.</p><p> </p><p>How everything had started? That question was surely on their minds more often than they would like to admit. However, at that point, it wasn’t really important.</p><p>It just sort of happened, and it had escalated from that point; that probably would be their answer.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde couldn’t speak about the rest, but he had accepted that change in their relationship status quo with a bit of mental struggle.<br/>
Kaoru was always afraid of the consequences of his acts and its impact on his strict family. Afraid of getting away from ‘normal’, afraid of his father’s words.</p><p>He couldn’t afford to feel more miserable than he already did every time he had to meet with his progenitor. He was scared of that cold, indifferent man badmouthing his lifestyle, his choices, his friendships.<br/>
He was terrified of that cruel, inflexible man; of what would surely come onto him if that heartless man knew how Kaoru felt about UNDEAD.</p><p> </p><p>So, that’s why he had let the whole ordeal develop on its own at first, taking a passive stance. Or more like, he had banned himself from admitting that he liked it very much and it was starting to be a habit that he would rather maintain as the usual.</p><p>Honestly, it felt pretty good to be pampered, to be taken care of; to be reprimanded too, sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it wasn’t painful, dangerous, abusive, or degrading. Not even once.</p><p>Just bossy attitude and faked mockery tones, some easy-to follow orders hidden behind sweet smiles and shameless touches, that Kaoru gladly allowed them to use with him on that circumstances.</p><p>It was thrilling, and surprisingly, he was eager to please his bandmates.</p><p> </p><p>There was no need of thinking too much about why he had that impulse, or why he liked a bit too much being told how to act.</p><p>There was something specially arousing about letting go. Giving control to the other boys had awakened a sense of excitement in him. Something addictive, something that came by the hand with his need of being praised, which demanded more and more sweet words from the rest each time.</p><p>There wasn’t anything shameful with that. Nothing wrong. He was perfectly aware of what he liked, how he liked, and with who he liked it.</p><p>Not even once he had felt the urge to hide his real needs with those sweet young men on those matters. They all had his way of doing things, and they all filled the hunger of the rest in his own style.</p><p>Not even once the boundaries had been broken, with no exceptions. That was the key of their current dynamic: respect each other, trust each other, take care of each other.</p><p><br/>
The surfer was content as things were. Those boys held all his firsts, and he was happy with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time their relationship had started to change, it was just a soft peck on the lips after a performance.</p><p> </p><p>His leader had praised him, for his performance and for attending the rehearsals frequently,  with one of his charming smiles on the face; and the younger had glowed with pride.<br/>
Without further notice, the vamp boy had placed his hand on Kaoru’s nape and had guided the boy to himself. Their chests touched, and his free arm embraced the blonde’s waist.</p><p><br/>
He had smooched him naturally, long, long enough for the younger’s pulse to have ample time to skyrocket. It didn’t take too much for Kaoru to chase that new and promising feeling upon the raven-haired lips.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them had had their own issues way back, and the blonde was ashamed about how bratty and unfair he had been to his band on the past. How frivolous he had acted about girls, about music, about almost everything.</p><p>Now that he really knew how to appreciate the little things, now that he was sick and tired of hiding behind his nonchalantly mask, now he was trying to compromise for real and to fulfil his obligations.</p><p>Rei never had given him up, always insisted about working harder together. He had taught him their duty as the seniors of UNDEAD to pave the way for the younger duo.</p><p>So he had naturally come to respect the oldest very much, he truly cared for him.</p><p> </p><p>And well, after that kiss, of course Kaoru had been shocked at first. But not disgusted.</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>Rei’s lips were warm, and they left a sweet but lasting feeling on his body. The kiss tasted like red vines with a touch of chocolate on the background. Sweet, but strong.</p><p>The whole moment had felt almost comical by the immediate outcome (Rei, smiling like he hadn’t done anything wrong in his life. Kaoru, with his soul escaping his body and his face red as a tomato), but deep down, the blonde had known that same moment that it wouldn’t be the last time.</p><p>Rei’s eyes, when he had looked at him after moving away a bit, had talked about future promises and subtle but continuous desire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second time, was a bit different.</p><p> </p><p>Adonis was a kind person, everyone knew it. The quiet boy may had struggled to convey his feelings or thoughts sometimes, but he would help anyone who need it without a doubt.</p><p><br/>
So when Kaoru felt down after messing up on a rehearsal for the third time on the same step, Rei had suggested a couple of times that the calmer one should cheer up the flirtatious boy with a sweet healing kiss because he was going to get frustrated soon.</p><p><br/>
Maybe that was said as a joke, or maybe not. Rei was very persuasive when he wanted, and hard to understand sometimes. When it came to the leader, the surfer found himself frequently struggling to distinguish if the older was serious or not on some particular situations.</p><p>Kaoru had looked at the raven-haired with an inquisitive expression. Rather, wondering if he should have said something about that specific suggestion, or nothing at all.</p><p>Whichever the oldest had intended to provoke with those words, something on his body language had made the half-japanese boy to move in a decisive manner a few seconds after the leader had left the room followed by the wolfish-like boy.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde had turned to his bandmate, not sure about how he would react, given that the younger was quite obedient when it came to Sakuma Rei, but also a bit shy.</p><p>And like a thunderstorm, the younger walked on his direction, confidently carrying himself.</p><p>The purple-haired stood in front of him observing his face carefully. Kaoru tried to hide a smile, supposing the other boy was trying to guess how upset or frustrated he was.</p><p>That thoughtful act was so inherent to the middle eastern boy that his heart made a weird thing and warmth spread all over his chest. That feeling overlapped with a rush of adrenaline, because the next thing the surfer knew, was that his feet had left the floor and strong, unwavering arms were holding him up and tight.</p><p>His own arms surrounded the other’s neck to support himself better, and he just closed his hazel eyes and let his bandmate to take him whenever he wanted to.</p><p>Next time he opened them, Kaoru found himself sat on Adonis lap upon being carried to one of the resting chairs in the rehearsal room. He became speechless, his face burning up after being manhandled on that way. That had been quite hot, he must admitted it.</p><p>He was still dumbfounded, and tried to say too many things at once. He had been blabbering nonsense, trying to shake off that tingling sensation of attraction until his head eventually stopped spinning, and then he finally found his voice and his previous composure.</p><p>But something was at the back of his mind, whispering ugly words and leaving him with an unpleasant feeling. He really didn’t want the other boy to force himself to do anything so intimate just because Sakuma Rei had said so.</p><p>When he summoned up the courage to tell the other boy just that, he had placed his hands on the exotic boy’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you don’t have to do something like that just because he said s-“</p><p> </p><p>His stomach did a flip and he shut his mouth when the other young man raised his face to his.</p><p>There was a brief moment of calm, all they could hear where their breathing and the hands of the clock ticking away the seconds.  Adonis hands on his waist felt so right. Like the sand under his feet, like the sea breeze against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>A hushed confession, from the other’s mouth almost against his mouth. He closed his eyes, and with his stomach tied in a knot, he invited the younger by leaning down.</p><p>Adonis lips were gentle, so much like him; and funny enough, they took away all his frustration as Rei had suggested the younger boy to do, in no time with his warmth and his plumpness.  </p><p>And he had kissed the middle eastern boy back with pleasure. Those pecks were quite innocent compared to Rei’s, but not worse. It tasted like peaches and marshmallows, soft but delicious.</p><p>They awoke something different within him, something warm and relaxing, something that had made him feel safe on the other’s arm.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The third time, it was him who had initiated it.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru had gone straight to Koga’s apartment after visiting his family home. He had developed a habit of hiding in the ‘wolf’s lair’ after a shitty day at that point.</p><p> </p><p>Koga usually pretended to be annoyed when the slightly taller showed at his door uninvited, but he always moved aside to let him in without making questions.</p><p>The silver-haired, a loud person by nature, was always kind of quiet those days. The boy would let him play with his corgi, he would ask him to stay for the night; and later, when the two of them were comfortably sat on the sofa, he would listened to all the blonde’s complains and worries.<br/>
<br/>
That day he had returned from that place feeling like shit, and his feet had taken him to his bandmate house on their own.</p><p> </p><p> After a few glares and a light dinner, while both men were spread on the sofa on a mess of limbs and cushions, the surfer had said something among the lines of the wolf alike boy being quite attractive on short distances too before laughing softly.</p><p><br/>
The blonde had taken the chance to snatch a kiss when the younger one turned his head, while glaring at him and blabbering about having no shame, silencing him on the spot.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why was that his first impulse when the silver-haired face was near his own, or why wasn’t he able to control it. He just had to go and kiss the boy, to see what would be his reaction, to feel he hadn’t waste the chance to convey something he was feeling inside on that moment.</p><p>For a second, Kaoru wondered if he had went too far.<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps that was unpleasant for the other boy, maybe he had offended the silver-haired for just a crazy and selfish impulse. He was momentary terrified, and his gaze was frozen upon the younger’s figure, reflecting all the fear and anxiety the older was experiencing.</p><p> </p><p>They had stared at each other without saying anything for a few minutes, during which the tension escalated bit by bit. In between both boys, was only their breath colliding and mixing together, fast heartbeats and noses rubbing softly. Koga, too stunned. Kaoru, too nervous.</p><p>And then, it had happened. Like magnets, they both went in at the same time, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It felt wild, warm, and so nice. It tasted citrusy but sweet at the same time, like a lemon cake. It was refreshing and alluring. The contact made them shudder like there was electricity circulating between both of his bodies. Koga’s hands found home on the blonde’s waist and nape, and Kaoru kept the other boy near him by grabbing his t-shirt firmly.</p><p>They had shared a few more kisses after that second one, more slowly and intimately. Shy tongue tips just grazing, with uncertainty and curiosity, but also hunger for more.</p><p>It had finished naturally after a while, with both singers trying to catch their breath and making themselves a thousand questions on their minds, all of them pushed back for them to be able to enjoy the moment in silence.</p><p>Koga had gone to bed after pecking his mouth once more, and Kaoru had spent a solid hour looking at the living room ceiling in awe, spread on the sofa under a heavy blanket, while touching his slightly puffy lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Since those incidents, Kaoru found himself looking at his bandmates in a new light. And by the way he felt goose bumps all over his body from time to time, he guessed the rest was in the same position.</p><p> </p><p>It was curious how the dynamics between the band changed bit by bit, but without forcing anything or anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Touches were lingering than before; eyes were searching and dark with intention, often contemplating the other’s lips with growing interest.</p><p>I didn’t take long for them to start sharing kisses before or after performances. As a greeting. Like a way to cheer someone up. For expressing affection.</p><p>Then, they ran out of excuses and patience.</p><p> </p><p>It may had started between only two of them at time, but soon there was an unspoken rule about sharing those moments with all of them present.</p><p>It was greater that way, to share and receive, to star and to observe. Whoever wanted to join the action, they were always welcomed.</p><p> </p><p>If there was something the boys were sure about, it was that they all loved each other deeply. On different levels, yes, but all well balanced without effort. It was their bond, the thing they were the proudest of.</p><p>Sometimes it was in a romantic way, sometimes in a family way, sometimes in a friendly way, sometimes, in a bandmates way. To tell the truth, they didn’t care about those details that much, because in the end it was the same general feeling behind those emotions.</p><p>Not a single one of those kinds of love was in conflict with the rest of them, so there wasn’t a need of separating things. They could kiss each other goodbye, they could work together expressing his opinions freely, and they could listen to each other like a brother would do.</p><p>Sometimes they fought too, especially when it came to music. They would get upset, then talked things out, and then they would reconcile. Like everyone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And sometimes, they fucked.</p><p>Unrestrainedly, carefully, shamelessly, affectionately, slowly, roughly.</p><p> </p><p>It was impossible to describe how those moments felt, physically and emotionally. It was fulfilling, comforting, healing.<br/>
Their different personalities also made it all quite special: things could go from sweet to wild in the blink of an eye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaoru was more often than not the spoiled one on that moments.</p><p>Maybe it was because he was quite content with that arrangement when on the mood, or maybe the whole situation was discussed previously among the others at some point.<br/>
The surfer couldn’t say that would be weird, something on the back of his mind whispering him that it was too focused on his persona for being a coincidence.</p><p>They knew it was hard for him to show himself, to open up for real. Not those fake smiles and teasing words.</p><p><br/>
His true longings, his real desires, his deep worries.</p><p>It was hard for him to acknowledge their new physical relationship, and he had acted like all of that never happened. He wasn’t sure himself, but it felt like he had tried to run away once again. From the changes, from his daily life, for the responsibilities, who really knew? Maybe a mix of all of them.</p><p><br/>
What they knew for sure was that Kaoru was fickle and tended to act nonchalantly. Maybe they were scared of him refusing them. Maybe they were scared of losing him. Maybe that was a desperate try to tie him down to the band.<br/>
Was that what they really thought he would do? Leave them behind like nothing?</p><p>Sometimes he found himself thinking about that stuff in the middle of the night. It that was the case, the blame was only his. Since the beginning, he had showed himself as a frivolous guy only interested in self-indulgence.</p><p>And he had been exactly that way. He found himself constantly in need to prove them that he had matured, and his priorities were different.</p><p> </p><p>But at the end of the day, he preferred to look at it from a different point of view.</p><p><br/>
Thanks to UNDEAD, he had learnt different kinds of affection and the numerous ways of showing it. How important was music on his life, how great it felt to be connected to other people, how good it was having someone to be on your side and to scold you when necessary.</p><p>He had discovered more about himself, about who he really was. He had accepted how attracted he was to his bandmates, and he was just trying to enjoy their company whether they were sharing a meal or a bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your mind, flirty bastard? You’re distracted and I don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Koga’s apartment was cozy, they all used to hang out there on weekends, like on that occasion. They were watching a movie, and it kind of … started.</p><p>Rei was clearly on the mood, so he had provoked them a bit, and they had followed him closely without uttering any complains and quite predisposed.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his gaze to the silver-haired boy, and the anticipation made his stomach shrunk. Those amber eyes were practically eating him from head to toe, and he smirked quietly in response.</p><p>Koga trapped his lips in a kiss, and Kaoru stopped thinking about anything else but the three boys currently revering his body.</p><p> </p><p>“You were throwing kisses everywhere on yesterday’s live, huh? Making the fans scream your name and all that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>He breathed slowly, and nodded with a proud expression.<br/>
He remembered Koga faking to catch all his flying kisses and scolding him for that. Oh, he loved how those amber eyes had glowed with unspoken promises.</p><p> </p><p>His chin was suddenly grabbed, long elegant fingers holding his jaw demanding attention. His face was turned to the front. There was Rei, amused by his answer, who rewarded him with a sweet peck on the lips after winking at Koga defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so great, <em>baby. </em>You were so attractive and charming on the stage that it was hard to control ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>He absolutely loved when Rei called them that way. It was their secret, something for their ears only.</p><p>He shivered and licked his lips unconsciously, always expecting more. He wouldn’t even have to ask, all of them were more than ready to share.</p><p> </p><p>“Now he should scream our names, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired asked the other two without looking away from his hazel eyes.</p><p>Adonis bit his shoulder and slid the tongue over that zone right after, meanwhile his hands caressed his abdomen slowly, stroking it up and down. Kaoru gasped and let his head fall against the other’s shoulder.<br/>
Of course, the purple-haired boy took the chance to play with his ear in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be very nice.”</p><p> </p><p>The sultry deep voice resonated within his body, and the surfer melted a bit more on the half-japanese boy’s arms.</p><p>His lips were constantly claimed by the other three young men, and of course he was more than happy with that. It was a sloppy mess of tongues, bites, and plump lips colliding.<br/>
He felt loved, desired, appreciated. He also felt the same for the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Adonis’ hands slowly went higher on his torso, and Kaoru gasped loudly when they reached his chest. Koga was on his side, and he crouched down a bit. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with expert hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad they’re not leather pants; those are a fucking pain.</p><p>But I admit you look nice in them”.</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired remembered how the wolf-like boy had struggled to take those ones off him the last time they had hooked up on the dressing room after a live stage. He finally had been able to do it amidst laughter in a couple of minutes more or so.</p><p>Jeans were definitely easier, so Koga pushed them down within a couple of seconds. On his way up, his palms didn’t miss the chance to caress the blonde’s legs slowly and making the best of that opportunity.</p><p>Rei was discarding his own light dark sweater, without looking away from Kaoru’s eyes. When Adonis teased Kaoru’s nipples softly at first, a silent moan escaped the older’s mouth, echoing the blonde’s aloud one.</p><p>Rei walked towards them, and hugged Koga from behind. He took off the younger’s shirt too, and positioned him in front of Kaoru. He placed the blonde’s hands on the silver-haired torso, and his own went inside the later pants confidently.</p><p>Koga cursed aloud, and closed his eyes. Rei was fondling his crotch while Kaoru caressed him, the first one whispering about how he was very nice on leather pants too.</p><p> </p><p>Adonis followed the rest and discarded his t-shirt too, once again positioning himself behind the blonde. His right hand went down till he found the other’s underwear, while his left one came back to his chest.</p><p>His gaze was fixated on his bandmates. How Kaoru’s fingers moved along Koga’s muscles, how Rei’s hands moved inside the silver-haired boy pants, how his lips were peppering kisses all over his neck while doing so. How delightful was listening to Koga and Kaoru’s moans.</p><p>His index finger slid underneath the elastic of the blonde’s underwear near the groin, and on his other hand he could felt how the other’s heart started beating up faster.</p><p>His mouth was dry, and he gulped down feeling his pants getting tighter by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s move to bed, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Rei suggested, and they all eagerly agreed.</p><p>Hurried steps, stumbles against the furniture, shared kisses, all along the corridor.</p><p>Once the bedroom door closed behind them, they all undressed completely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rei guided Kaoru to the bed, and made him lie in there. He climbed too, and Adonis was next. Koga joined them a bit after that, he was retrieving the necessary stuff from the bathroom and he left it on the night table for later.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru welcomed the wolfish alike boy catching him by the wrist, and pulled him towards his face till their noises touched. They went in with closed eyes.</p><p>He liked kissing Koga, it felt wild and unexplored. His hands played with the greyish locks while he let the other boy to claim his mouth greedily.</p><p>Immediately after that, the silver-haired lips were caught by Adonis one’s.</p><p>Kaoru watched them with much interest, so invested on the erotic scene that he didn’t feel the raven-haired boy placing himself on his back. Rei immediately slid down those skilled hands from his shoulders to his chest, and played with the sensitive mounds in there, making then perk nicely from the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“They look stunning, right? I really like to see them so out of breath. I like to see you whining for more.<br/>
You’re all so beautiful, like a piece of art.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru nodded clumsily while moaning softly, his nips getting too sensitive for his own good. He felt himself growing harder, and opened a bit his legs unconsciously.<br/>
Koga and Adonis turned to them, half-closed eyelids and lustful gazes.</p><p>There was a big photo of UNDEAD on the opposite wall of the bed. Kaoru liked it very much, not because the four of them were caught smiling happily while performing, it was something about the idea of Koga seeing that pic first thing in the morning every day that was quite touching.</p><p>On that moment, though, it struck him the difference between those smiling sweet boys on the picture and the wild aroused ones standing right in front of it.</p><p>He liked all their versions all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Rei moved Kaoru backwards till his back rested against his own torso; then grabbed his legs by the knees, to prevent him from closing them, and whispered on his ear while the other two joined in.</p><p>He was the one in command that day, or it seemed that way. The oldest liked to boss them around in bed, he was capable of doing it perfectly well-balanced for each one of them and his personal boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>“Show them how much you liked it, pretty <em>baby</em>. Let them see how big and hard they made you from just a kiss that it didn’t even involve you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru mewled and his cock stirred up after those words, making the rest shudder in anticipation. Adonis stroke himself a couple of times while observing the blonde’s form, and Koga smirked proudly, the hunger on his lower stomach getting harder to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s neck was peppered with kisses by the vamp boy, and he pinched his nipples a little harder than before. Adonis moved next to him, and Rei rewarded him with a long appreciative kiss.</p><p><br/>
Koga didn’t waste any time and went straight to the action. He lied on his stomach and lowered his head, putting Kaoru’s smooth legs on top on his shoulders.</p><p>His hands pinned the blonde’s hips to the bed mercilessly, and he grinned seductively to the boys in front of him. His tongue drew a strip along Kaoru’s cock before engulfing it with his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Koga was very straightforward on bed. He liked to be teased, but enjoyed more to go all in when he was taking the lead. It was hot seeing someone so frank about his preferences and sexual desires, it made them all eager to please him.</p><p><br/>
Kaoru made a surprised noise that ended up sounding more like a deep moan, and his legs trembled slightly. Koga held him stronger against the mattress, restricting the other’s movements.<br/>
The warmth around his member was intense, so the surfer boy was a whining mess already; Koga seemed delighted to be the reason why. So he didn’t waste a minute, he started moving his head up and down, slowly at first but going faster with every head drop.</p><p> </p><p>His palms felt the subtle contractions of Kaoru’s muscles under them when the boy tried to roll up his waist, almost desperate to go deeper inside that warm cavity.</p><p>Kaoru was a handsome guy, everyone agreed on that. But only the three of them knew how much prettier he could turn when he was feeling good. Koga liked to see the surfer trashing on the dark sheets of his bed, his eyes closed and his chest rising up violently trying to catch his breath the best.</p><p>An arousing wave hit him from head to toe knowing how much and how good he could stir up the surfer. The wolfish featured boy moved his hips rhythmically, drunk on lust, against the mattress. He grunted when his hard member humped the bed shamelessly in time with the blonde’s manhood going inside his throat.</p><p>Kaoru kept his eyes closed after they rolled back from pleasure and his head fell on Rei’s shoulder, who was witnessing the scene with a satisfied smile.</p><p> </p><p>The older one kept playing with the younger’ sensitive nipples while observing the duo almost like hypnotized.  He was physically incapable of looking away from the silver-haired one, who was gulping the blonde’s length down like a champ.</p><p>Truthfully, all his bandmates were very beautiful. He appreciated them on daily basis, but when they were on that state, (unrestricted, overwhelmed, unashamed) they were simply extraordinary. Flushed skin, swollen lips, sweaty bodies, arched spines; an extremely erotic masterpiece.</p><p>He panted softly, the hardness on his groin becoming painful with every passing second</p><p>Adonis was kissing Kaoru’s shoulder, and knowing well how much their leader liked to watch them getting nasty, he moved the closest hand to the other’s crotch. He palmed the older’s erection with enthusiasm, feeling heat rising up from the pit of his lower abdomen and spreading all over his body.<br/>
His fingers surrounded the raven-haired boy’s cock, and started pumping it at time with the other pair movements.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that long when the kind boy succeeded in winning Rei’s attention with his ministrations. He grinned discreetly before, gently but demanding, moving the older one next to the blonde.<br/>
Kaoru fell towards the bed, and Adonis made Rei lie next to him. Or perhaps, more like Rei let him do as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>The middle eastern boy positioned himself above the raven-haired, careful not to hurt him with his weight.</p><p>His sharp facial lines made the vamp boy look almost arrogant. Adonis sometimes found himself thinking about tracing them with his fingertips to smooth and sculpt them; that way, perhaps, he could make the older boy look just as he saw him with his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His lips trapped the other’s hungrily, and a soft moan escaped the older’s throat in response when their tongues intertwined. Content but wishing for more, the half-japanese used one arm for support, and the other moved to explore his bandmate’s figure tentatively.</p><p>He teased their leader a bit, playing with his nipple on his way down, his tongue more demanding with each twirl. He stroke Rei’s cock a few times till the other lost his battle to patience, and flipped them over while groaning from his throat.<br/>
The sudden movement left the purple-haired breathless for an instant, and his golden eyes glowed with lust when he saw the other’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>Rei contemplated Adonis and his gorgeous form while licking his lips, the tip of his tongue stopping for a moment on his fangs while doing so.</p><p>Absolutely delicious.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He looked at the boy underneath him asking for permission, that the other granted immediately with a short nod.</p><p>His index penetrated the boy’s body with utter care, gently but continuously. He was rewarded with a guttural moan that made him grinned satisfied.</p><p>He started to move his hand slowly but firmly, setting a rhythm that the purple-haired followed with his hips. Rei groaned, completely hard and painfully aroused, going a bit faster.<br/>
He loved teasing them, he loved watching every reaction from them to his doings.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” </p><p> </p><p>Rei asked, just to be sure.</p><p>The thing with Adonis, it was that he awakened the protection instinct in all of them. He was quiet and respectful, so they were always worried about other people trying to take advantage of that.</p><p>The boy was genuinely kind, and the world was exceptionally cruel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>Adonis nodded once again, his fingers touching briefly the other’s cheek to reassure him.</p><p>Rei thought about their first times hooking up all together. How things had changed.</p><p>How Adonis was quite lost and passive about sex, Koga was tense and dying of embarrassment the whole time, Kaoru was so nervous and insecure he had cried with relief when they praised him afterwards, and how worried he was about hurting any of them without intending it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He grinned unconsciously reviving those memories for a brief instant, deciding he liked it very much how comfortable and confident they were currently.</p><p> </p><p>The older added a second finger then, and went down to kiss slowly the other boy as a distraction from the possible discomfort. Adonis’ legs trembled when Rei went a bit deeper within him, putting a bit of pressure on his prostate and making him moan softly.</p><p>With a wicked smile, the vamp boy kept teasing that spot, hoping to make a mess out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, taking my fingers so smoothly. You always take what we give you without questions, because you trust us.</p><p>I’m so happy that we have you, you’re so good for us. You make us better.”</p><p> </p><p>Adonis kissed him for a brief moment; but so, so sweetly.</p><p>Then he positioned his heels on the mattress and used that support to raise a bit his waist, making it easier for the other boy to thrust into him. He kept making sweet but subtle noises of appreciation, and Rei pampered him whispering adoring words on his ear.</p><p>After a while, the oldest decreased the movements a bit, he didn’t want the younger to come yet. His fingers moved in and out without rest, but gentler that before, stretching his bandmate for later.</p><p>His gaze moved to their side, followed by Adonis’. There were Koga and Kaoru, quite busy themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Koga had been sucking Kaoru for a while, until the blonde almost came undone.</p><p>He gave the surfer a few minutes to recover himself, and went back to nip his neck and kiss his shoulder. He loved leaving marks from time to time, always when there wasn’t any schedule on the following days that required them to undress in front of any of the staff.</p><p>The blonde smiled and kissed him once he regained his breath, and that time it was him who went down on the other.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru made the younger to sat back down, and he positioned himself between his legs, lying on his stomach as the other had been before. After they were properly accommodated, he pursed his lips and grazed Koga’s cock with them, his hot breath against the sensitive skin making the younger moan obscenely. Kaoru finished the foreplay by drawing a line with his warm tongue along the other’s hardness while smirking.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t make the other wait anymore. He opened his mouth and took the silver-haired down his throat without further delay or preparation, tear-filled eyes and fingers grabbing the sheets with force because of the slight discomfort. As an answer to the surfer’s abruptness, the younger groaned loudly with his head lolling back in pleasure.</p><p><br/>
One of Koga’s hands was supporting his weight, the other one went to rest on the blonde’s nape but without pushing.</p><p>Kaoru didn’t move for a while with the other’s cock on his mouth, getting used to his thickness and length. He looked up, battling his eyelashes first to clear his tear-blurred vision, and he found a flushed Koga, breathing hard while biting his lower lip, amber eyes glowing while looking at him.</p><p>The surfer’s hands went to his bandmate’s thighs, stroking all that zone suggestively.</p><p>When the silver-haired started to mumble about being too much, the blonde finally started to move. He took the other’s cock even deeper, and bobbed his head with enthusiasm.</p><p>Koga cursed aloud, and fell towards the bed while his legs trembled considerably.</p><p>After a while, the wolfish-like boy asked the blonde to stop with urgency, and the blonde freed Koga’s member from his mouth with a loud ‘pop’. With his thumb and his index, he circled the younger’s hardness base to prevent him from coming.</p><p>On Kaoru’s right, was Rei fingering Adonis with a look of adoration on his face. The blonde’s hazel eyes were fixated in the way those golden-skinned legs were shaking with every thrust of the older one.<br/>
Meanwhile, Koga reached for the lube that was between both pairs, and poured some on his hand. He warmed it a little, and started to prepare himself. Kaoru turned his head on his direction when he was aware of the younger’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru felt someone on his back a few minutes later, and just the scent told him it was Rei. He smiled expectantly, and not much later the older hugged him by the waist. The raven-haired boy rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder, and nipped carefully the delicate neck with his teeth a few times.</p><p>Adonis was lying on the bed, probably catching his breath after avoiding climax for a couple of times at least. Koga was almost on the same state after Kaoru’s blowjob and after fingering himself, so he moved next to the half-japanese laughing softly and bending down to kiss him sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru felt Rei’s hands gently moving his body. He made him to sit with bent knees, and pushed his back forward until his elbows touched the mattress. He knew what was coming, and yet, he couldn’t fight the needy moan that slipped through his lips the moment he felt the other’s lube coated finger entering him. The blonde braced himself for a long ride; they all knew how much Rei liked to teased them.</p><p>And he wasn’t wrong.</p><p>Two fingers in, the surfer’s breathing got quicker, his heart resonated on his ribcage, his toes were tingling. Rei kept still thrusting into him, tortuously slow and soft, but without missing the prostrate a single time. Kaoru’s cock was oozing with precum already, and his thighs were shivering lightly.<br/>
He was moaning and panting, grabbing hard the dark sheets to restrict himself from squirming.</p><p> </p><p>“Vampire bastard, give him a rest. He’s gonna cum if you keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>Koga smirked while observing the blonde trembling like a leaf. Adonis nodded softly, sat between the silver-haired legs comfortably.</p><p>Rei glanced at the other boy, and gestured him to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Doggy wants attention, how adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Koga tried to protest while obeying, but it was futile. The moment the younger moved close enough for Rei to reach him, he took him by the wrist and pulled the boy towards himself.</p><p>He kissed the boy long and deep enough to reduce him to a mumbling mess, his hands fondling the other’s buttocks with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Our doggy’s so cute I can’t control myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Koga slapped him on the leg, not too hard, but shooting daggers with his eyes. Rei just laughed defiantly, and smooched him lovingly before getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do something fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Rei proclaimed in a childish way.</p><p> </p><p>The three boys followed him with their gaze, not sure about what to expect. Things with their leader could go from sickly sweet to unbelievably nasty depending on the general mood.</p><p>That day was somehow in between, bending onto the edge of opposite extremes.</p><p>Rei dragged a chair next to the bed, and then looked towards the trio. They knew, he was deciding who would be the next to be teased, and well, two of them had already fallen prey of the raven-haired attentions.</p><p>So, after only a few seconds, he took Koga’s hand, and guided him walking backwards towards the chair.</p><p><br/>
The room atmosphere changed as if it was a click on a switch, and the remaining pair on the bed were as expectantly as the silver-haired boy himself. Hard breathing, delighted sighs, soft steps, was all that could be heard.</p><p>Rei sat on the chair, and made the younger to straddle him, back to chest. His thighs moved and positioned themselves under the other’s ones, supporting him on his lap. His hands grazed the boy’s abdomen while they got comfortable. He also left a trail of kisses from shoulder to shoulder to put his bandmate at ease.</p><p> </p><p>Koga’s cheeks were flushed, his amber eyes vibrating from the arousal, his hands trembling just a bit over his knees. Rei’s hardness was pulsating against the younger one; the friction driving him crazy. Koga whined, desperate and needy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, <em>baby</em>, close your eyes for us.”</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired nodded, and cast a quick glance to the other two before doing so. He took a deep breath, and his eyelids went down smoothly. He exhaled slowly, letting his weight fell onto the older, and that way letting him now he was ready.</p><p>Rei rewarded him with a kiss on his temple, and started to carry on with his brilliant plan.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the boy’s waist and lift him a bit, his other hand guiding his length carefully. He pressed the tip against the soft skin as a warning, and when Koga rolled his hips, he knew he had permission.</p><p>He moved his pelvis forward, slowly, finally penetrating him. He remained still for a moment, letting the other boy to get accustomed to his shape while whispering sweet words.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru, now lying on his stomach, felt himself growing harder than before at the view in front of him. He was never going to get tired of those boys, for many reasons.</p><p>Deep down, they all knew how lucky they were to find each other and to be loved by the rest. To being able to form a bond like the one they shared.</p><p> </p><p>Rei’s cock was going inside Koga so easily, it was beautiful. The blonde watched carefully their reactions; how their leader breathed out slowly while his eyes glowed like rubies, how Koga’s prominent canines were visible when he moaned heavily.</p><p> Kaoru licked his lips and groaned quietly while rutting against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Adonis didn’t miss the blonde’s action, his right hand travelling shout to palm himself trying to decided which one of both situations aroused him more. There was no right answer, just mind-blowing pleasure.</p><p>The purple-haired moved onto the blonde, sitting on the back of the surfer’s thighs.</p><p>His hands went straight to Kaoru’s butt, and he fondled the soft mounds making the older moan sweetly underneath him. He loved how good the blonde always welcomed them, letting they know how much he liked the attention.</p><p>The half-japanese bent down a bit, and slid his tongue along the elder’s back, till the nape, where he bit him softly.</p><p>Kaoru looked at him over his shoulder, his golden locks a wild but pretty mess adorning his face. His lustful glance spurred Adonis even more, and he moved back and then spanked the surfer lightly. He would never hurt him, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yes.</p><p>Do me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>The middle eastern boy inhaled deeply, his manhood painfully hard. He pushed open the blonde’s legs with his own, and supported himself on his hand. With the left one, he aligned his cock onto the surfer’s entrance, and caved in slowly but without pausing.</p><p>Underneath him, Kaoru whined with pleasure and his hands grabbed the sheets strongly. Both boys were breathing hard, trying to relax, Adonis’ now free hand stroking the other’s back with unaltered affection.</p><p>The purple-haired raised his gaze towards the other pair. Rei was observing them with a lusty smile, with a glassy-eyed Koga, shivering and moaning on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it like this, Adonis-kun. It’s fun.</p><p>Just don’t move at all and wait.”</p><p> </p><p>The vamp boy winked at him, and after giving it a thought, the half-japanese decided to try it. It was new, and after another look at the silver-haired, he thought that it seemed exciting enough although he didn’t understand why yet.</p><p>He entered once again the surfer’s body in a decisive manner, letting himself move around until he make sure they were both well accommodated.</p><p>At first it was just calm and intimate, a special physical connection between both men. A few minutes later he got himself more comfortable too.</p><p>He rested almost all his weight on top of Kaoru’s, and the subtle change made him sink slightly deeper into the surfer’s warmth. The angle was definitely different inside the blonde’s body now, and the boy jerked his head up with an obscene moan.</p><p>Kaoru’s walls started to contract and expand around his hardness, making him gasp hardly. Adonis directed his stunned gaze to Rei’s, and the smirk on the oldest’ lips went wider when he realized they had reached too the interesting part.</p><p>That pressure felt incredible, and aroused him more than he had expected at first. By the way the surfer was panting and trying to squirm under his body, the exotic boy guessed it was quite stimulating for him too.</p><p> </p><p>Rei laughed softly while watching the other pair, looking quite pleased with his brilliant idea, or Koga supposed so.</p><p>He wasn’t disgusted or anything like that by those kind of games, it was just they were usually . . . quite intense. Always in the best way, of course. But too much sometimes.</p><p>And that one, probably, was the most disconcerting they had tried.</p><p> </p><p>Since he welcomed Rei inside his body, he had been restless for obvious reasons. When the older didn’t move an inch, he got quite impatient and tried to hit back against the other’s pelvis, looking for that delighting friction.</p><p>But Rei had pinned him with his hands onto his lap, with his cock buried deep inside his warmth. The older had grabbed his hips firmly and had made him to stay put while he kissed his neck seductively.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you look the best when you’re all sweet moans and trembling legs.</p><p>Let me make you the prettiest”.</p><p> </p><p>Koga groaned, his head lolling forward. A drop of sweat slipped from his forehead and fell onto the floor.</p><p>At first it was just arousing, being sat on Rei’s cock, his pale hands travelling everywhere on his torso, feeling up his abdomen. The elder’s fingertips circled around his aureoles before his thumbs grazed the perky mounds and pinched them a bit.</p><p>Minutes later, he was moaning, unrestricted, and his length responded to every touch by stirring up a bit more. Rei turned his head by grabbing his chin, and the tip of his tongue slipped inside his mouth. Koga grunted, and kissed the older back with enthusiasm.</p><p>When they separated, their gazes were fixated on the other for a brief instant while they shared some sweet pecks; eyes so deeply connected that the amber orbs had reflected on the ruby ones.</p><p> </p><p>The younger breathing got hastier with the passing time, more sweat drops decorating his skin on their way down.</p><p>Having Rei inside him was not a big deal, he told himself. But as minutes went by, he felt his body getting more and more aware of the elder’s shape. His walls moulded around the other’s cock, and he became more sensitive than before.</p><p>He wiggled a bit trying to calm that weird tingling sensation on his lower abdomen, but wasn’t able to. He shook his head from side to side softly to clear up his thoughts, and he heard the raven-haired laughing silently onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re tightening, that’s great.</p><p>Now get ready, <em>baby</em>, cause I’m gonna make you come like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Koga whined helplessly, and put his hands in the space between their legs, resting his weight onto the chair. The older clicked his tongue, and shook his head “no” before digging his fingers on the area where he was grabbing the other’s waist.</p><p>The vamp boy left hand went a bit further up, and finally held him by the neck, pushing him gently till his back touched the other’s chest like in the beginning. It wasn’t a chokehold or anything painful, just a firm grasp to keep him in place. And he fucking loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Koga’s eyes rolled back on his head, and a long moan escaped his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. He drooled a bit when the next pleasuring wave hit him harder than expected.</p><p>He blinked heavily, and tried to look at his bandmates on the bed, but his mind was somewhere else and everything was blurred and confusing. When he heard a curse and a moan at the same time, he supposed the pair had seen his wrecked state.</p><p>The silver-haired was moaning non-stop at that point, and his chest expanded with every deep breath he tried to take. Rei hadn’t moved an inch yet, but his cock was growing bigger than before inside his body.</p><p>It was too much. That was not his usual pre-climax sensation, not at all. That was harder, something new building up deep inside in between his hips.</p><p>He felt it escalating progressively from the pitch of his lower abdomen and reaching every fibre of his body like a lightning, he shivered and screamed before experimenting one of the strongest orgasms he had ever went through.</p><p> </p><p>His body fell towards Rei like a rag doll, the older was clenching his teeth and sweating drops while avoiding to come yet. The leader thought he wouldn’t make it for a moment, to be honest.</p><p>Koga was trying to catch his breath with closed eyes, his member flushed and still hard, curved against his stomach which was painted with his semen.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that was different.”</p><p> </p><p>Rei’s voice was a bit hoarse, and his shoulders were finally relaxed again after almost coming. He left a peck on the younger’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not getting soft, that’s so erotic.”</p><p> </p><p>Koga laughed without making too much sound, and received a few more kisses before the older took his cock out carefully, making the wolfish alike boy to protest under his teeth.</p><p>Rei carried the younger to the bed the best he could, and lied him there comfortably.</p><p>The leader turned his attention to the other pair, taking that chance to let Koga rest for a bit and to calm himself after being so hardly stimulated.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru was shivering, his glassy eyes trying to focus on Rei’s face, sweet moans dropping out of his mouth like a mantra. Adonis was more collected than the blonde, and more controlled than the raven-haired had been a few minutes ago.</p><p>He was feeling it too, judging the way his jaw was tensed, but the half-japanese was usually more circumspect than the rest on those matters.</p><p> </p><p>When Kaoru cursed loudly once again, his legs trembled harder than before. Adonis looked for the oldest with a question painted on his expression, and Rei nodded shortly as an answer.<br/>
It was better to stop there, or the blonde would come anytime.</p><p>They weren’t bullying him, not at all. Kaoru was a great fan of orgasm denial, so they always tested his endurance limit to the max unless he said otherwise.</p><p>Adonis slipped out of the elder’s body and move to the side, resting on his back. He was trying to catch his breath when Koga came closer and started kissing him slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Rei looked at his blonde’s bandmate with mischievous eyes, the idea of worshipping that body drawing a wicked smile on his rosy lips.</p><p>He lied on his side, next to the boy. His head supported by his hand, the free one stroking the surfer’s waist suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that fun, <em>baby</em>? I’d say it was. And Adonis did you so good, you two are so cute.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
His hand travelled south, now his fingertips petting the other’s lower abdomen with a bit more of pressure.</p><p>Kaoru moaned again, his mind a mess already. On their side, Adonis was trying to control himself, failing miserably. Koga’s hands were jerking him off smoothly, stroking his manhood softly. They both were so gorgeous, and so ready to come undone.</p><p>Rei shared a knowing look with the silver-haired, a silent agreement going between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Koga observed the purple-haired underneath him with hungry eyes, and went down for another kiss. His tongue trapped the other boy’s, and one of his hands went to the middle eastern’ side, grazing the skin with his fingertips.</p><p>Adonis hugged him by the neck, and the silver-haired used his knees to push the boy’s legs together. He straddled his thighs, and launched forward to nip the boy’s neck.</p><p>Adonis started to gasp, and Koga smiled pleased, hiding the tender gesture against the slightly taller’s collarbone and pecking him there.</p><p>He really loved how always Adonis tried not to make too much noise, because that made him even more aroused; however, the silver-haired was sure the other boy hadn’t even realized it himself yet.</p><p>He leaned back a bit, and looked for the lube, which was near Kaoru’s head. Once again, he poured a bit and smeared it onto the boy’s entrance. Then, he coated his cock generously.<br/>
He grabbed Adonis by his waist, and dragged his body towards his lap. The boy’s buttocks were resting on his thighs, the legs on each side of his waist.</p><p>Koga finally pushed his hardness inside, groaning a bit while doing so. Adonis exhaled slowly and raised his chin, his arms going above his head too.</p><p>The silver-haired waited a bit before moving, letting the other one to get used to having him inside. The tight feeling made him lightheaded, and he took the chance to bend down and kiss the purple-haired.</p><p>Afterwards, he set a slow pace, just enjoying the warmth of the boy while moving precisely.</p><p>That angle was good for some time, but he wanted to go even deeper. His palms slid down on the middle eastern’s legs till his calves. When he reached the boy’s ankles, he grabbed them both, and moved them until they were resting on top of his shoulders. He bent down his own torso a bit, just to move comfortably.</p><p>He sped up his thrusts, making the kind and usual quiet boy under him to moan considerably loud for his collected self. A proud wolfish grin appeared on his mouth, and his eyes glowed with growing interest.<br/>
He hadn’t tried that position before with the purple-haired, so it was great to know he was enjoying it.</p><p>He licked his lips, and moved back until only the tip of his cock remained inside; then charged forward in a powerful thrust. He was sure he had found Adonis’ sweet spot, cause his legs shivered and his heels kicked the back of his shoulders on reflex; fortunately, not too hard.</p><p>Koga kept that torturing rhythm for the time being, ramming inside the boy’s body with long and well-aimed thrusts while his hands caressed the other’s thighs.</p><p>A chorus of heavy breathing and sweet moans joined their own, and the wolf-like boy directed his gaze to his left.</p><p><br/>
Rei was sat down at his feet, propping himself up with one of his hands while leaning backwards. He had coated his member with lube previously, and he was patiently waiting for the younger to receive him on his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there, don’t hurt yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>He used his free hand to support the boy’s waist and to help him a bit. Kaoru’s hand circled his cock and guided it to his entrance carefully, Rei clenching his teeth on anticipation.</p><p>When the younger moved back, he did it slowly and bit by bit, which was almost torture for him, but there weren’t any complaints on his side. The flirtatious boy’s actions stirred him up nicely, so he let the surfer to do as he pleased by the moment.</p><p>When Kaoru was finally sat on top of him, after getting him accustomed to his shape, Rei had made him lean forward using the palm of his hand.</p><p>The blonde’s legs were now spread apart, one on each side of the raven-haired waist, and he supported himself with both of his hands on the bed when the older pushed down his back a bit more.</p><p>Rei thrusted carefully once inside the boy’s warmth, testing if he was ready. The other young man lifted his pelvis a bit more, and exhaled slowly with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ok, move as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Rei caressed the younger’s waist a bit before starting to move continuously. He felt relieved for the friction, after being buried down inside Koga before without moving at all, he wasn’t up for torturing himself any longer.</p><p>They were content with that rhythm for a while, but a bit later, Rei started to pick up the pace. The blonde was currently on his forearms instead of his hands, moving back in time with the vamp boy’s thrusts.</p><p>Both were moaning softly and enjoying it, but Rei wanted more. The older started to look for the blonde’s prostrate to make things even more interesting. He wanted to wreck him, he wanted him begging for release.</p><p>It took some tries until he accomplished his goal on that position, but the way the surfer had screamed aloud prettily after his cock hit the right spot, was totally worth it.</p><p>His pulse skyrocketed, and his torso was glistening with sweat. There was a soft buzz on his ears too, making everything aside from the blonde’s body a blur.</p><p>Both his hands held a bit tighter the other’s hips, and he sat straight a few seconds before deciding to get on his knees. Kaoru raised his ass until his chest was pressed to the bed to accommodate himself better, and Rei rewarded him with a slap on the soft flesh.</p><p>He was ramming against the surfer faster and faster, groaning from pleasure. He moved his right hand to the blonde’s nape, where he grabbed a handful of golden silky hair. His left one caught the boy’s nearest arm and bent it to put it at his back, restricting and pinning him to the bed with that hold.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaoru mewled when Rei’s cock went deeper, assaulting his prostrate with every thrust, and finding very hot being unable to move around as he wanted. Something on the way that the raven-haired was a bit dominant with them on the bed made him shudder in ecstasy. It was all about trust, about relying his well-being on the hands of the other boy what made it felt so thrilling and exciting.<br/>
He liked that proactive side of Rei too, which was in contrast with some of his usual sluggish demeanours.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re tightening so much. Are you coming soon, <em>baby</em>?</p><p>Come whenever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru trembled like a leaf upon hearing those words, his walls contracting against Rei’s hardness inside him. Faster, rougher, deeper, he wanted all those but was unable to utter a single word.<br/>
It didn’t matter, cause the moment he mumbled something undecipherable between moans, Rei granted his wish.</p><p>They all knew each other so damn well, it made things easier for real. Or perhaps their needs were synchronized. Either way, it was pretty amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru’s free hand grabbed the sheets, the other one still behind his back, and he turned his head to his left. He found Adonis lustful gaze fixated on them, while Koga pounded into him with enthusiasm. He felt himself getting harder at the sight of his bandmates, his cock rutting against the bed every time his body went forward when their leader rammed against his sweet spot hard.</p><p> </p><p>Adonis’s legs slipped off Koga’s shoulders a bit, and the silver-haired took the chance to push them down with his forearms, hooking the other’s knees with his elbows. He leaned forward, until his pelvis was pressed against the half-japanese body and their noses almost touched.</p><p>That way he could go deeper, and it was more intimate.</p><p>His amber eyes were observing the other’s golden ones, his mouth close enough to the kind boy’s one to swallow every little sound he made under his body.</p><p>Koga set a slowly but deep and constant pace, pleasure escalating for both of them as time went by.<br/>
Koga was an intense boy, but he was a respectful person too, and of course it showed. He loved to fuck them that way; not too rough or too soft, but with a non-stopping rhythm.</p><p>The purple haired leg’s trapped him, like the boy was trying to prevent him to escape. There was no way he would do that, thought.<br/>
He felt himself growing bigger inside the middle eastern, and fastened his pace a bit chasing that great sensation. Adonis started to moan and to thrust back in synch, before clenching hard around his manhood and coming between their stomachs.<br/>
Koga followed him, succumbing to that tight, warm, and delicious body squeezing out the last drop of his semen greedily.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after witnessing that moment, Kaoru knew what was coming onto him, but that didn’t make it less intense in the slightest.</p><p>His cock became painfully stiff, his body convulsed and contracted, his breathing stopped for a moment. A high-pitched moan escaped from his throat, and his eyes rolled back on his head. He came all over the bed, while Rei lifted his waist with both of his hands to speed up even more than before.</p><p>He felt the older still going inside his body mercilessly, and he turned his head as much as he could to admire the vamp boy expression while doing so. He was gorgeous, the way those red irises lightened up when he finally found release made him stare in wonder each time.</p><p><br/>
Kaoru, after being teased quite the amount without culminating since the beginning until a couple of minutes ago, was still extra sensitive. It didn’t take too many more of those powerful thrusts to make him come for a second time, that most recent one the euphoria lasted even longer than on his previous orgasm.</p><p>He actually screamed that time, his whole body freezing up from pleasure while Rei spilled inside him finally.</p><p>He lied there, overstimulated and overwhelmed, trying to catch his breath while Rei hugged him against his body and kissed his cheeks lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>When he regained his clarity, they were still on the bed. A sweet scent resulting from their different perfumes and personal fragrances mixing together was floating around the room, making them all feel at ease because of his familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru looked at the other three boys while they were chatting softly, all of them still damp with sweat, lying comfortably next to the others, with the sweetest smiles ever on their faces. Loving eyes and soft laughs, all he could have ever asked for.</p><p>They would probably fight in a few minutes about who would take a shower first, Koga would lecture them for leaving pizza crumbs everywhere on the living room, and Rei would play deaf.</p><p>Adonis would help with the cleaning, and he would play with Leon while trying to convince them all that was a perfectly valid task.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so, so grateful. So lucky. So happy.</p><p>People used to talk about soulmates and destiny like it was something exclusive or possible for couples only. Lying there, butt-naked, with his hair all messed up, watching his most beloved people starting to bicker about the small things, he knew that wasn’t true.<br/>
He had his three soulmates right in front of his eyes, his chosen family, his loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t have to walk alone anymore.</p><p>None of them would.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for someone I love, I tried my best.<br/>I had a great time trying to portrait how I see their relationship, and I included some headcannons my friend and I share about them.</p><p>Hope you liked it!! ♡♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>